


Superstar in the Snow [Yeonbin]

by jooniespromise



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: AU, Christmas, Famous, Ficmas, Huening Kai - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Soobin - Freeform, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, Yeonbin, Yeonjun - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, taehyun - Freeform, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniespromise/pseuds/jooniespromise
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Superstar in the Snow [Yeonbin]

Soobin

I’m not sure why I’m being forced to sit in this tackily decorated lobby on Christmas Eve. Who could possibly be so out of luck they wind up stuck here? The streets of my hometown are already covered in inches of snow. Plow trucks are trying to stay on top of it but it’s Christmas Eve and there is hardly a point when everything is closed. Well…except where I work. My manger insisted I come in just in case someone gets stranded and needs a room. The likelihood of that happening is extremely slim. I hope no one is stupid enough to go out in this weather. It’s been snowing on and off for three days.

We have two room available, as of now, but each passing moment adds more doubt that they will be filled. I hum the tune to a song I heard on the radio this morning wishing something exciting would happen or that time would move faster. I only have to stay until noon, a gift from my manager. That leaves two more hours of boredom. Maybe the maids will start fighting again and I can eavesdrop.

My best friend is throwing a party later and I should help him set up. His parents left a few days ago to visit family, but he decided to stay back. Kai’s main motivation for not visiting his aunt with his family was throwing a wild party that would finally get us noticed. See, we aren’t the most popular kids…actually we are far from it. Kai and I have been music nerds for as long as anyone can remember. People don’t think it’s hot that we can play complex piano pieces, they just think it’s weird. By freshman year practically everyone in the music program had already dated or kissed one another. You make do with what you have when your options are limited.

At 11:30 I’m in the break room making a hot chocolate when I hear the bell at the front desk ring. I stir my drink hastily and make my way to the front hoping my boss won’t find out I was slacking. When the people standing in front of the desk come into view, I almost drop my hot chocolate. Choi Yeonjun.

Choi Yeonjun is practically the whole world’s sweetheart. It’s hard to go somewhere without seeing his face. I like a few of his songs and am a fan of a movie he did last year, but I wouldn’t call myself a fan of him. His fans can be overwhelming and I’ve read articles that don’t paint him nicely. How easy it can be to forget when he’s standing in front of you. His soft eyes are scanning the room and I can see a bit of red hair peeking through his beanie. Yeonjun is wearing several layers of clothing to ward of the cold and he looks like a fluffy marshmallow.

“Hello. Our bus broke down just outside of town and the mechanic said they won’t be able to fix it until after Christmas. Do you have any rooms available?” A tall man that I’m not familiar with says.

“We have two rooms available.” I say setting my drink down and sitting so I can pull up the availabilities on the computer. “One on ground floor and one on the third floor.”

After twenty minutes of discussion the man decides Yeonjun should be on the third floor and the rest of them will be on ground floor. I have another employee show them to their room after the manager says I can’t tell anyone he’s here. One of my friends really likes Yeonjun but I don’t want to risk anyone’s safety.

I’m about to punch out when Yeonjun appears at the front desk and he looks shy unlike his normal boisterous personality I see on TV ads. He’s changed into a longer padded coat and boots like he might want to go back outside. I think that would be poor judgement and I really don’t think his manager would like that.

“Are there any restaurants near here open? Nothing on the kitchen menu looked good to me.”

This is the first time I’ve heard him speak in person and I’m surprised at how different his voice sounds. So gentle and warm like a hug from that special someone.

“There isn’t much here. Polly’s Pancakes is the only thing close to here. I’m supposed to meet my friend there in a few minutes. I don’t think a lot of people will be there since it’s Christmas Eve.”

I give him information without actually inviting him because I don’t know if my self-esteem could take being rejected by Choi Yeonjun. He shuffles his feet like he’s thinking while I head into the break room to collect my coats and another hot chocolate. I make one for Yeonjun though I’m sure he’s on some special diet that won’t allow him to drink it.

“Can I come with you?” He asks when I reappear with two hot chocolates and swaddled in coats.

Did he really ask me that? It’s hard not to get starstruck even if I’m not a huge fan. This guy has met Beyoncé. He travels the world selling out stadiums and I’m just some small town music nerd working at a hotel. I know I shouldn’t compare but like he’s living my dream.

“If you want to.” I hold out a hot chocolate to him.

“What is it?” He asks as I start walking out the front door towards Polly’s.

“Hot chocolate. Do you want one or are you on some fad diet?”

A glance over my shoulder shows a sour look on his face. I must have struck a nerve and I hope this doesn’t make him dislike me. The last thing I need is for it to get back to my boss that I upset the world’s sweetheart.

“I hate those diets.” He says taking the cup from me. “Thank you.”

I’m taken aback by his politeness but try to not let it phase me. My feet crunch the snow as we walk towards the restaurant. He holds the door open for me and my cheeks flame. I’m so embarrassed by reaction I think about hanging myself from the festive Christmas lights.

“Soobin! Did you find a boyfriend?” Taehyun asks from across the empty place.

“N-no.” I say my cheeks heating up even more as I walk to our usual table in the corner.

Yeonjun sits across from us and Taehyun gasps loudly. I stomp on his foot telling him to be cool, but he doesn’t get the hint.

“Where did you find him? Did you tell Beomie? He’s going to have a heart attack that his idol is less than a mile from him.”

“Please don’t tell your friend I’m here.” Yeonjun speaks up looking a little red cheeked himself and I’m not sure whether it’s from the cold or what Taehyun is saying.

He respects his wishes and we order our food. After a few minutes we slip into normal conversation like we would with any of our friends. Yeonjun is only a year or two older than me and the longer we talk I think that maybe in a different life we could be friends. Like if he wasn’t a mega superstar.

“Your friend stayed back from going to Paris because he wanted to throw a party to get people to notice him?” Yeonjun asks when the subject of Kai’s party comes up. “Does he still need anything? I’ll help out.”

“After lunch, we are going to help Kai decorate and our friend Beomgyu needs help transporting the alcohol around five. We pretty much have it under control.”

We finish our meals and Yeonjun insists on paying. I try to argue but he counters me saying I should be saving up for college or something. That strikes a chord with me that I didn’t want to think about today. Senior year has been hard and full of decisions I was trying to get away from for the holidays.

Taehyun leaves to say goodbye to someone in the kitchen and Yeonjun is staring at his hands.

“Can we go back to the hotel? I should probably at least have my phone on me.”

“Yeah, I’m going to go tell Tae we’ll meet him at Kai’s.”

I explain to Taehyun what we are doing, and he waggles his eyebrow at me. That is deserving of a punch, but it doesn’t have its full effect because he’s already put his padded jacket back on. He doesn’t say anything embarrassing and watches us walk out. Yeonjun puts his hood up and pulls his scarf over his face effectively protecting his identity.

“Would you be really honest if I asked you something?” He asks when we are standing in his hotel room.

“That depends on what it was.” I say knowing that there is lots of things I would never say even if it was true because I don’t like hurting people.

He doesn’t say another word grabbing his phone off the charger. I follow him to the lobby where I lead him to my beat up 2005 Honda accord. Yeonjun must be judging the fact that I’m driving a 2005, but at the same time he has been so nice. Nothing he’s said has led me to believe he’s the arrogant playboy the media makes him out to be. Half the media calls him the sweetheart the other half calls him a playboy.

I turn the radio on while we wait for the car to warm up. Thankfully the road has been cleared in the last hour so driving to Kai’s should be easy. When we finally start driving one of Yeonjun’s songs comes on the radio. He moves to turn it off but I grab his wrist stopping him. I pull back quickly.

“I actually like this one.” I say then quickly realize what I said was rude and try to backtrack.

“No, it’s okay. I know not everyone can like what I put out.” He laughs looking forward at the winter wonderland. “Do you like any other ones? It’s alright if you don’t. You’ll still be okay in my book.”

“Our Summer and Magic Island.” I say without thinking about it. “Beomgyu really likes you. He’s been to four of your concerts and has camped for three of them. He skipped school to buy tickets and regularly stays up until 2am waiting for you to release things. It’s hard not to know your music.”

“I know people do those things, but it’s always so weird when people tell me that.” He says tapping his foot along to the beat of his song. “Obviously, I’m thankful but I don’t think there is anyone I would do that for.”

I don’t know what to say but thankfully we’ve arrived at Kai’s house.

“Kai is also a fan of you but more casually. He might be a little shook, but he’ll be cool.”

“Okay.” Yeonjun says stepping out of my car and covering his face with his scarf again.

Without knocking I walk into Kai’s house with Yeonjun right on my heels. I take my shoes and coats of before calling out.

“Huening Kai! I have an early present for you!”

Kai runs to the living room and gasps when he sees Yeonjun awkwardly standing in the doorway. I sit down on the sofa and begin explaining where I found the biggest superstar in the world. We have to gently remind Yeonjun that it’s okay and he can sit down.

“Hi Kai.” Yeonjun says sitting on the edge of the sofa beside me. “Soobin said you need help decorating.”

“I’m not going to make the Choi Yeonjun help me decorate for me lame ass party.” Kai says looking at him with wide eyes like he’s not real.

“But I want to help.” He says in the softest most baby voice.

Everything about this man is interesting. I think I know something then he does something completely unexpected. Why does he want to help the two boys he just met? We are setting up for a lame high school party when he’s been to after parties for every major award show. If I remember correctly, he debuted when he was still in high school. Maybe he just wants a typical high school experience because he hasn’t been able to have those.

We move anything breakable and look it in Kai’s older sister’s room. She’s off at college and surely won’t mind. Lena won’t even know it happened in the first place if all goes right. While Kai is moving things Yeonjun and I string Christmas lights. Christmas music is playing through the speakers and we are singing along. I’m a little self-conscious singing in front of him, but if I want to be successful, I can’t be scared.

“You are a good singer. Your voice sounds familiar have you sent a tape to my company.”

I drop the ornament I’m holding and thankfully it doesn’t shatter. Yeonjun gasps quickly looking up at me and I grab his arm dragging him someone more private.

“Kai we are going to the music room for a minute.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He shouts back.

Yeonjun follows me to the music room after I let go of his arm. The Huening family is full of musicians so when they moved here, they built a soundproof recording studio. They call it the music room most of the time. Once inside the room I close the door to make sure Kai won’t hear us.

“Are you okay?” Yeonjun asks sitting down on the sofa.

“Your company contacted me after a video from my winter concert was sent to them. I haven’t told Kai, because I’m not sure I want to sign a contract.” I sit beside him putting my head in my hands. Might as well talk about this now. “If I sign, I won’t be able to attend my number one choice college because it wouldn’t work. I can’t attend classes while training. I know myself I can’t do both.”

Yeonjun is silent for a moment before he speaks.

“I heard your recording and you are talented. Training is hard and so is touring, but it’s rewarding. Every time I think my life sucks, I remember that thousands of people buy tickets to see me do what I love.” He pauses rubbing my back. “It’s best if you sign now but I think they’d take you in a few years too. They wouldn’t shut up about your sound.”

“Really?!” I ask shooting up to look him in the eyes.

My face is closer than I expected, and we stay there for a second before Beomgyu runs through the door.

“YEONJUN!”

Beomgyu hasn’t ever looked this excited in his whole life. I fear he might wet himself out of peer shock and joy. His eyes are darting up and down the length of Yeonjun’s body like he can’t believe he is really right here. You would think after seeing him in concert four times he wouldn’t be so star struck, but that’s not the case.

“He’s just a person, Beomie.” I stand up heading towards the door. “I’ll leave you alone. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That’s everything.” Beomgyu whines then his eyebrows crumple together when Yeonjun starts to follow me.

“How about we help Kai some more in the living room. We can talk up there and I’ll answer all your burning questions.” Yeonjun winks at Beomgyu and I’m afraid he might have a heart attack. “You can’t tweet about this. I’ve seen your account. YeonjunsHusband.”

“I’m so sorry.” Beomgyu says as we walk to the living room.

Yeonjun and I can’t stop laughing as Beomgyu tries to apologize for the inappropriate things he’s tweeted. Kai is still hanging things on the wall and trying to make sure everything goes as planned. The other two boys sit on opposite ends of the couch and Beomgyu pulls up a tweet. Yeonjun actually answers his question after Beomgyu promises to sign an NDA.

“So, you never actually dated anyone?” Beomgyu asks some time later when we were a little more comfortable.

Kai made us hot chocolate and he put the fire on. It’s a cozy afternoon and I feel like I’m just having a day with my boys. Yeonjun just seems like a natural part of this and it’s so strange.

“That’s not what I said.” Yeonjun says sucking on a piece of candy cane before continuing. “The people you think I’ve dated…have all been publicity stunts put on by my management. I’ve dated a few people for real, but I don’t like it getting out to the press. I know what will happen if the press finds out and I want to protect whoever I’m with from that. People are malicious when it comes to who I date.”

I can’t take my eyes of his face and Kai has noticed. When he made us drinks, he asked me what was going on and I told him nothing because it’s truthful. He’s very beautiful but he’s a superstar and I’m just a high school senior.

“I thought that didn’t really happen.” Kai says tucking his feet up onto the couch.

“It is actually really common unfortunately. I wish I could date who I want without having to worry about if someone is going to threaten to kill them.” His voice is sad, and he sighs looking down at his feet. “I’m sorry for bumming you out. It’s rare that I feel like I can really talk to people.”

Kai’s phone rings and he takes the call into another room. Beomgyu looks like he’s thinking hard about something. Yeonjun’s thigh is pressed against my even though there is more room on the couch. He’s nice and warm so I don’t think I’ll complain.

“Taehyun got his car stuck in the snow. Can you do a rescue mission? He has precious cargo.”

Of course, Tae would get his car stuck the one time he is in charge of the alcohol. Today has seemed so unreal. It was about time for a mishaps. Everything will be okay once I rescue him and he gets his car towed. We live in a small town whoever is near were he got stuck will watch his car until it gets towed.

“Yeah, I’ll go but it’ll cost you ten dollars.”

He makes a mad face before reaching into his wallet and giving me ten dollars.

“You aren’t getting a Christmas present now.” Kai says like that’s believable at all.

“You already bought me something months ago Beomie told me.”

“You told him?!” Kai yells as I slip out of the room.

I stop at the front door to put my coats back on and Yeonjun appears at my side.

“Do you mind if I come with you?”

“Of course, you can come.” I say handing him his coat and scarf.

My phone dings with Taehyun’s live location. He is a mile away from his cousin’s house who supplied us with the goods. A keg and various other wine coolers that should easily fit in the back seat and trunk of my car. We walk outside and run to the car. After a few silent minutes of the car warming up we head off.

“My manager has been calling me for the last hour.” Yeonjun says suddenly. “I don’t want to go back today.”

“As long as they don’t call the police, I’m fine with keeping you hidden.” I say keeping my eyes focused on the road. “Why don’t you want to go back?”

“Spending time with you and your friends has made me feel more normal than I have since I debuted. I was young when I signed and didn’t have a lot of normal high school experiences. Like you have prom when you’re seventeen. I went to Met Gala for the first time when I was seventeen.” Yeonjun is looking at his phone screen then he shoves it in my cup holder.

“Is your manager that worried that a bunch of nobodies in the middle of nowhere are going to ruin you? You told us so much and none of us would think about saying anything about it. Nothing like that is worth hurting another person over.”

I’m surprised at the depth of the connection I feel with Yeonjun. Everything he does is criticized by millions of people and I wish I could take away the pain he feels. Hearing how he feels makes me not want to enter the music industry, but his other stories have a lit a flame inside me. The way he describes performing is absolutely magical and even a taste of that would make me the happiest I’ve ever been.

“Of course, my manager is worried. If I get caught in some kind of scandal it doesn’t just reflect badly on me, but everyone involved with me.” He sighs looking out the window. “Today has been great because I haven’t had to think about that other than when Beomgyu was question me. Even then he mostly wanted to hear about my family and my life outside of music.”

“We’ll help you hide out until tomorrow.” I say as we pull up to Taehyun’s car.

“And I’ll put in a good word with our scout in case you decide to come our way.”

Taehyun is standing next to his car with wide eyes when Yeonjun steps out of the car. He tries to play it cool getting the booze out of the car but trips over a thick lump of snow. Yeonjun rushes to help him up and I swear he looks like he might scream. I retrieve our drinks from his car and carefully put them in the trunk of my car. Tonight, may be the most wild night of my life and I’m ready no matter the cost.

“I’m sorry I got stuck, but at least everything is okay now.” Taehyun says as we wait for the heater to bring our bodies back to life.

“It’s okay.” Yeonjun says look back to the backseat with a smile. “I needed a moment away from Beomgyu. He’s a real nice guy but it seems like there is a million things he wants to know about me. He has a never ending list.”

“He tweets those questions to you all the time. You just never answer him.” I say and he laughs.

“Do you think it would be appropriate for me to describe the last time I kissed someone for more than two minutes, on my twitter?”

“He asked you that?” I say giving him a shocked look before turning my eyes to the road. “He must’ve been drunk. Usually he tries to respect privacy because he really admires you.”

The drive back is filled with banter and after a few minutes Taehyun realizes Yeonjun is just a person like us. He stops trying to make himself cool and I think Yeonjun likes him better. I’m telling him about a party we had freshman year when we arrive at the Huening residence.

“He was standing on a table almost completely naked when his mother came home from France early and that’s the story of how he was banned from being home alone for three years. This is the first time he’s been left home alone for more than a few hours since he was fourteen.”

“You say you are boring then I hear about your music kid parties. They sound more lit then any of the stupid Hollywood parties I’ve been to.”

I swear I can hear Taehyun rolling his eyes at Yeonjun. We carefully take the beverages out of my car and run them inside. Beomie and Kai are chilling in the living room playing Mario Kart which never ends well. Beomgyu loses when we walk in the room completely fascinated, like he hadn’t just seen him thirty minutes ago.

“Yeonjun have you turned the location off on your phone?” I ask a few minutes later when he and I are in the kitchen alone.

“No, that’s a good idea.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns of his location. “Thank you.”

We are making cute little snacks for whoever shows up at our party. I hope a lot of people do because that’s what Kai wants. He is always striving to out do himself and he doesn’t understand how amazing and special he is.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Yeonjun asks suddenly after a few moments of silence. “…or boyfriend I don’t know.”

Why does he want to know that? Why is my heart threatening to rip out of my chest and shimmy next to the statue of baby Jesus? Why is my face warming up? I’m a shy person but usually when I’m asked things like this, I can remain calm. This man makes me feel so god damn flustered it’s ridiculous.

“No, I’m not to popular with any gender.”

“I can’t imagine why.” He says softly slowly moving closer to me.

My eyes widen as he gets closer to me. Yeonjun refuses to let me look away catching my chin in his hand. We stand like that for a minute neither of us brave enough to make a move. A cough has us jumping apart like we’d been electrocuted.

“Kai wanted to know if you could help him mix drinks in a few minutes, but if I’m interrupting something…” Taehyun says with a smirk on his face.

“I’d love to help once I’m done with the snacks.” I say struggling to find words with so many thoughts running through my head.

Yeonjun and I continue making chocolate dipped marshmallows on pretzels and my mind is racing. What the ever loving fuck was that? He asked me if I was dating anyone then grabs my chin. Who does he think he is? I can’t lie my ideal partner is someone like Yeonjun but he’s older than me and a superstar. The idea that he could be even a little attracted to me is unfathomable, but he just did something that can’t be ignored. He was staring in my eyes looking like he wanted to do something but wasn’t sure how it would turn out.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That was a little too forward of me.” Yeonjun says quietly after skewering the last marshmallow. “If I let things simmer, I usually end up regretting that I didn’t take a shot.”

“That was hardly a shot.” I say with confidence I didn’t know I had. “I wouldn’t feel so confused if it was a good shot taken.”

“You’re wounding my ego.” He says in a joking tone holding his heart. “I think you are handsome and have a lovely voice. Your personality shines through the freezing air of this sad little town and I’d like that brightness in my life.”

“We going swooning.” I mutter then my eyes widen when I realize I’ve said that out loud. Beomgyu and his dumb bird app humor.

“What was that?” He asks probably already knowing and reevaluating whether he wants to get to know me.

Choi Yeonjun just said I have a shiny personality. He wants my brightness in his life and I think my heart is about to explode with overloaded emotion.

“I need to help Kai mix drinks. He’s horrible at it and mixes it too weak or mixes the wrong things. He needs me to save this party.” I ramble for a minute before running into the living room where I know he won’t want to finish the conversation we are having. Yeonjun won’t talk about that in front of his biggest fan.

“Did you already start drinking? Your face is awful red.” Beomgyu says when I join them.

“N-no…I must be overheating or something.” I say quickly trying to make something up.

Taehyun gives me a look that says he doesn’t believe me for a second. I shoot him a look to tell him to keep his mouth shut. We all have life destroying dirt on each other that we threaten to use but would never actually.

“Where is Yeonjun?” Kai asks handing me a shot glass so I can start making drinks.

“I’m right here. I was just grabbing the trays to set out. Beomie do you think you could grab the last two?”

The use of his nickname by his idol almost sends him into to shock but he quickly does as he was asked. After placing the tray on the table next to the fireplace Yeonjun sits in the middle of the couch. I think running away without saying anything might have upset him. What am I supposed to say when he says something like that to me? It’s not even about his fame. If any person said that to me, I would have run away. I’m scared that when people say things like that, they are just trying to mess with me.

A few hours later I come out of Kai’s room after a refreshing nap. The boys are talking in the living room and I think guest should be arriving soon. There is pizza on the counter in the kitchen and I happily eat a slice. I can’t drink on an empty stomach. My time spent alone in the room gave me a little time to think. There is no harm in getting to know Yeonjun more or even just seeing what could happen tonight.

“Did you have nice nap?” Kai asks me when I enter the living room a few more of our friends from choir have showed up.

Casual conversation keeps things light until a group of cheerleaders show up on the promise of free alcohol. Yeonjun quickly puts on a Santa costume with a beard to avoid taking the spotlight off Kai. I grab a drink off the table and wonder what this night might bring.

Hours later I’m sitting on the back porch nursing a beer that I don’t even like. Yeonjun took the suit off a while ago because Kai decided to confiscate phones of people we don’t know very well. A few people freaked out but a lot of them are too drunk to care. It was a little overwhelming being around so many people with loud music and grinding bodies. My friends are having fun and that’s what matters. Kai did a keg stand and Beomgyu is showing everyone how well he dances. This is exactly what we wanted, a fun night with everyone we know.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Yeonjun says from behind me and the sound of feet crunching snow fills my ears.

“Why do you want to get to know me?” I ask letting my inebriated state speak for me.

“I can feel that you are something special. Maybe if you signed with my company, I’d get a real chance to win you over. Everything about you is beautiful.”

Knowing he’s had as many if not more drinks then me puts my mind at ease. I doubt he’d be lying right now. Everything I’ve learned about him today leads me to think he wouldn’t lie about that. I stand up shakily and he follows suit taking a sip of his drink.

“Give me your phone.” I say and he does it without question after unlocking it.

I type my snapchat into the search bar and hit add. When he leaves tomorrow who knows when I’ll be able to see him again. I’ve always wanted to be a singer and his company is the one I’ve always hoped to be signed under. Being friends or something more with Choi Yeonjun sounds like a fairytale.

Right there on the back porch of my best friend’s house, with one of Yeonjun’s songs blaring in the background and a beer in my hand, I lean forward. With snow falling on my head I kiss an average boy with an extraordinary life.

One Year Later…

It’s almost midnight and time for the New Year. In March I decided to sign with Yeonjun’s company and take online classes at my top college. He and I talk whenever he isn’t busy and facetime often. I only officially started recording in November and while we see each other we aren’t sure where we stand.

We kissed once and since then we have hung out whenever he was in town, but nothing has happened. I think there is fear that we might ruin the great friendship we have even though we kissed the first day we met.

Right now, he’s standing at my side holding a glass of champagne waiting for the countdown. We are at a company party and I think I should kiss him. Someone has to make a move and it’s obviously not going to be him. Everyone thinks we are already dating anyways, and I want them to be right.

“5! 4! 3! 2…” I pull his head towards me and press my lips against his as “1!” is heard throughout the room. He sets the glass down and puts a hand on my waist. When I pull away it’s to pull him to another room where we can talk. My New Years’ resolution is to be more assertive and I think this qualifies.

“Jjunine?” I ask when we have made it to a conference room.

“Binnie.” He responds studying my face with a goofy smile. My stomach flips and I close my eyes for a second to focus. “What do you need me for?”

“I have something to tell you.” My mind is muddled from the drinks I had to celebrate the best year of my life so far. “You are the most down to earth and truly generous person I know. You make me want to be a better person and are willing to help me whenever I need you no matter how far away you are. Since I first met you, I’ve known that wasn’t some freak coincidence. We are meant to be in each other’s lives.”

“You are much better at shooting your shot than me.” He replies pulling me closer to him so our noses are almost touching. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” I laugh closing the distance between our lips.


End file.
